glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina
Kristina is one of the mall’s merchant: she sells articles in the clothes shop. She’s a bit older than the [[protagonist]. Kanto is her boyfriend. No family known. Nabila is her best friend. Personal information Kristina has left Russia and her family to settle in this country. As her University studies in mythology couldn’t help her to find a job here, she has finished becoming clothes saleswoman in Downtown mall. She quickly has become friend with her colleague Nabila, also coming from a faraway country. Kristina has some problem with her boyfriend’s faithfulness and it hurts her. Little by little, she will start to have revenge sex with the protagonist, progressively discovering that she doesn’t necessary need her boyfriend anymore to be happy. Depending on the protagonist choices, she can stay in couple with Kanto or not. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Westside library, School library * Sometime: the three Shrines Every week-day, she’s in the mall from 08:00 to 18:00. Usual bath hour: 20:00 to 21:00 How to please her: * Northside restaurant (padthai at 100 $ or full chines meal meal at 150 $) * Lemon juice (hospital cafeteria and Eastside conbini at 50 $ in both cases) Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in Exhibitionism, (1) in Blowjob, Handjob, Titjob and Vaginal sex. Sexen farming: she’s not very good to farm sexen, her best daily command being the vaginal sex (not yet implemented) at level 3: 15 sexen in the three stances for a cost of 15 Stamina. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Mall A in Downtown mall, any day from 14:00 to 19:00. To access to her H-scene, trade your choice and chose her: she will lead the in a changing room and strip for him. How to raise her obedience? Even if she doesn’t live of work in [[Westside] or Eastside, the [protagonist still can manage to rise her, spending some time with her during his lunch break (even with a slight chance to catch her in the mall’s toilets) or after school between 17:00 and 18:00. All strategies are possible for her. * 1st obedience event: during week days in her clothes shop between 08:00 and 18:00. Kristina is furious against her boyfriend, who did cheat on her. Nabila and the protagonist persuade her to have some fun with someone else too. The protagonist enjoys a strip-tease and a handjob. * 2nd obedience event: any day in her living room (usually between21:00 and 23:00). The protagonist join Kanto and Kristina while watching a porn movie. Aroused, Kanto asks for a blowjob. The protagonist has an opportunity to become friend with Kanto (by approving his request) or not. If he’s already friend with him, they both sandwich her on the sofa. * 3rd obedience event: during week days in her clothes shop between 08:00 and 18:00. Kristina is furious against Kanto and Nabila, who just had an affair together, cheating on her. The protagonist persuade them all that revenge sex is the solution to even the odd and save Kanto's couple. He fucks Kristina right in front of his boyfriend. Special bonus scene with Nabila if she's level 3 or more (not implemented yet:available when she will become playable). * 4th obedience event: any day in her living room (usually between21:00 and 23:00) The protagonist manipulates Kristina to incite her to try anal with him, even if she’s very reluctant to it. Unable to take advantage of this, Kanto is a bit frustrated. The protagonist can incite Kristina so stay with Kanto in an open-minded relationship, or to ditch him. Depending of this, Kanto will be friend with the protagonist or not. No special difficulty for this girl who don’t have any week-end Obedience event. Buy catching her regularly in the toilets or in her bath, she can be passed from level 0 to level 1 in only 4-5 days. With two level 1 daily commands, she’s also easy top rise to level 2 (4-5 days too) with a second event easy to catch. Two stories allow you to become friend with Kanto: Kristina and Atsuko. You will have to choose which one you will use to gain his friendship and which one you will take advantage of it. Right now, you don’t have this choice yet because Atsuko is not yet playable. How to raise some other girls at the same time? If the protagonist don’t spend much time in school during daytime, he will be able to raise at the same time all the girls working in Downtown, like Romita, Shizuru and of course Nabila, who is clearly the easiest girl to rise with Kristina. With a travel in Eastside if you have enough time, you can even add all the girls working in this district (Yatsumi, Aiko, Hanae) or even in Southside (Eimi and Yae, Wakana, Kinu, Shiho, ...) Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily enjoys an anulingus from Kristina, and then fingers her pussy and also her asshole. * Bonus event: none for the moment * Special events: ** S''ecret book'' quest, all steps : the protagonist discovers that Krisitina actually knows a lot of thing about Mythology, and especially how to find useful information in books. In the first step, he obtains some information while liking her pussy. In the second step, they both go at the library to search with Utako, finding a clue about a secret codex. In third step, they find the codex with the help of Kumiko and all summon an ancient goddess to discover how to deal with Lily and Anael. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: must have dropped his former boyfriend in the 4th obedience event Kristina decides to let her job to move with the protagonist and to go at the university with him. They make love in the changing room of the shop as she wears her uniform for the very last time. Five years later, they are visiting archeological ruins on a lost island in Mediterranée. Finding a statue of Hecate, they cannot help but fuck in front of it. At the end, the protagonist has a fast glimpse of Anael. ** Slave ending: the protagonist is very unsatisfied by his sex slave, who is inexplicably reluctant for everything. Roughly fucking her in her fitting room, he organises a plot to try to finish with her friend Nabila. Inviting Nabila and her boyfriend in a sex party where Kristina will experience a painful double anal, the protagonist tricks the boyfriend to send him participating in the double anal and taking his place to assfuck Nabila. Even if the plot is a success, the protagonist is upset that Nabila isn’t ready to accept anything even she’s quite a bitch. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters